When you can't do anything
by KATECRILEY
Summary: On the way home after the ep A Nice place to Visit, They stop for gas and a robbery happens , leaving Face ,BA , And Hannibal outside and Murdock and Amy inside. Please review, I am posting this one as I write it.
1. Chapter 1

When you can't do anything.

The team is coming back from a job and stop at a gas station then it's robbed.

This story happens right after A Nice Place to Visit. No rating as of now. (it will never get higher that a PG)

Chapter 1

The A-team along with Amy Allen were traveling down the California highway. They had just been at a friends funeral and were all a bit tired after having to deal with problems in the town. All they wanted was to get back to LA and take a few days to recharge.

Inside the van was unusually quiet, the team were all dealing with the past few days in their own ways.

They were all tired and lost in their own thoughts.

BA Baracus was driving and knew he needed to pull over to refill the van's gas tank so he pulled off the interstate to the first gas station. John "Hannibal" Smith was looking out the window lost in thought. Tempelton "Faceman" Peck was sleeping in Murdock's usual seat behind BA. H.M Murdock and Amy Allen were softly talking in the back of the van. It was about 9 pm, so BA wanted to refill before they started hitting the outskirts of LA where the gas stations closed at 10. BA pulled into a Stop and Go that was opened till 11.

Ba pulled next to a pump and Hannibal opened his door but didn't get out of his seat. Murdock jumped out of his spot in the back and told the group he needed a snack and would go in to pay for the gas and get provisions for the rest of the trip. Amy followed the pilot wanting to use the facility's and pick up a drink for herself. BA and Hannibal both told Murdock what they wanted and Murdock said he also would get something for Face who had yet to stir.

Amy and Murdock went into the store,Amy went in to the ladies room and Murdock went to the counter to give the cashier a Twenty for gas. He turned and started browsing the store. He spied a Comic book rack and started looking through it.

Chapter 2

A dark sedan pulled into the parking lot and parked in front of the gas station. Two Armed men jump out and run into the store leaving two others waiting in the car.

Hannibal sees the car pull in and the two men run into the store. He is the only one who sees it. Face still sleeping and BA has his back to the store while he pumps gas. Hannibal drops his cigar and ducks down. He loudly whispers to his Sargent. "BA ...BA"

BA hearing the serious tone of his commanders voice unhands the gas pump and turns to face Hannibal.

"Hannibal" He responds while ducking down behind the van's side panel.

Hannibal has come over to BA's side of the van which blocks the view of anyone in the store. BA first thinks that a police vehicle or maybe even a military car has pulled in. Then Hannibal meets him on the drivers side of the van.

"The store is being robbed, see that car, two guys just jumped out with weapons." Hannibal slowly made his way to the back of the van to retrieve weapons for him and BA from the back of the van.

Hannibal then stuck his head in the drivers window and woke Face who quickly joined the other two on the driver's side of the van.

"Where's Murdock and Amy?" Face asked as he was brought up to speed

BA looked into the front of the store and could see Murdock in the front window with his face buried in a comic.

"I can see Murdock ,not sure where Amy is." BA said

"Does he still have his gun?" Face asked afraid that he knew the answer.

"No I saw him put it back of the van." Hannibal responded

"Damn" Face exclaimed as he reached into his shoulder holster for his 9 mil. "This should be easy enough, we take out the two in the car then storm the store and take out the other two, Murdock and Amy know how to handle themselves." Face said as he started to head around the front of the van. Just then a State Highway Patrol car pulled in and parked. Two Patrol men got out and walked right into the store.

"Now what Face?.. " BA asked As they heard gunshots and saw the two patrol men fall


	2. Chapter 3

When you can't do anything.

The team is coming back from a job and stop at a gas station then it's robbed.

This story happens right after A Nice Place to Visit. No rating as of now. (it will never get higher than a PG)

"What now Face?" BA asked as they heard gunshots and saw the two troopers fall.

Chapter 3

Two masked men charge in the store and yell for everyone to get down. Murdock crouches down behind a lotto table. He looks quickly for Amy who is still in the ladies room and says a quick prayer that she heard the yelling and stays where she is. He shifts so that he can see out the window he can see the van, the passenger doors are still open but he doesn't see his friends. Finally he see's them on the other side of the van. He knows now they are aware of what is going on in the store. Murdock sees the State troopers pull in and get out of their car. His stomach tightens because one of the gunman also sees them. As the officers make it in the store he opens fire on them. Both men are hit and fall to the floor. The gunman goes over to the officers and takes their weapons. The men are injured but still alive. He also takes their radio's.

"What the hell did you do that for , now we are gonna have every cop in the county here!" says the gunman with the blue ski mask.

"Just get the money and shut your mouth" the shooter yells

"Give us the money now!" The blue mask says

The clerk hits a button on the register and the drawer opens. He takes what money is in there and puts it in a bag.

"All of it! Where is the rest? There should be more people have been buying Lottery tickets all day" the shooter has grabbed the bag from the clerk and looks at the small amount

"It's in the safe. I just did a drop" the clerk stammers

"Well open it ,come on!"

" I can't I don't know the combination!" the clerk cries

"You better get it open or I am gonna waste everyone in here starting with you!" the shooter has moved behind the counter and is holding his gun against the clerk.

Murdock took a chance while the robbers had their back to him to scamper over to the fallen police officers. He checked them out and saw that neither one was mortally wounded . One took a shot to the shoulder the other had a gun shot in the arm. He grabbed a roll of paper towels of a nearby shelf and made make shift bandages for the officers to hold.

He could hear the clerk whimpering behind the counter as he struggled to open the safe. Murdock looked towards the bathroom and saw Amy stick her head around the corner,he waved her back and mouthed to her to get back in the bathroom. She turned to quick and knocked over a a soda case that was sitting in the hall. Blue skimask saw it and grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the hall.

Murdock stood up, fists clenched and moved to get in between his friend and the gunman. The Masked man raised his weapon and pointed it at Murdock.

"You don't want to do that friend,Not if you want that money out of the safe." Murdock said his voice steady.

"You can open it?" the shooter asked

" I can but you are gonna have to let the others go. They can help the police out to get medical help."

Murdock was betting the team was ready to intervene but didn't want to endanger anyone else in the store. If he could get Amy and the other 3 out, then the team could take out the robbers.

"We should just go man, I don't want to go to jail for killing people." Blue skimask was saying to his partner.

"I didn't do all this work for a lousy 50 bucks man. Ok If you are lying I will kill you." The shooter let the clerk off the floor and told him to grab on of the cops and get outside. He had Amy do the same.

"Murdock no don't do this." Amy yelled as she grabbed Murdock's arm.

"Don't argue Amy, those people need help. Get them out of here I'll be fine. Remember I learned from the best. A half Pincher movement will open it right up." Murdock said to her with a wink.

Amy took one more look back as the shooter pushed Murdock behind the counter to the safe. She helped the second officer outside.


	3. Final chapter

When you can't do anything.

The team is coming back from a job and stop at a gas station then it's robbed.

This story happens right after A Nice Place to Visit. No rating as of now. (it will never get higher than a PG) I messed up the numbers, so last chapter was 2 this is actually 3

Amy took one more look back as the shooter pushed Murdock behind the counter to the safe. She helped the second officer outside.

Hannibal ,BA and Face were watching from the other side of the van. Hannibal had thought of a few ways they could stop the robbers but all ran risks of more gunfire and with Murdock and Amy in there without any weapons of their own he didn't want to put his friends in any more danger.

They still could see Murdock he had made his way the injured men. Then he saw Amy be pulled out into view. BA made a move to run in. Hannibal put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hold on BA, Murdock has this" they all saw Murdock stand in front of Amy and speak to the armed men. Then everyone from store came out. Everyone but Murdock and the robbers.

The car with the other two men backed up as the hostages made their way out and sped off into the night.

Face and Hannibal ran over to Amy and the Clerk and helped sit the injured police down behind the police car.

"Are you OK Amy?" Face asked as he hugged her

Hannibal and BA were checking over the troopers.

"Do you have a car? " Hannibal asked the clerk

"Yea its over there."

"Good take these guys to the hospital." Hannibal said

"No I have a radio I need to call this in." the trooper with the arm wound said

"Sir you can't I still have man in there, If more cops show they will shoot my man and more of yours will be hurt too. Let us handle the two inside." Hannibal told him

The man went to object when Amy spoke up "Officer I know this is not by the book but its the safest way. You know those two in there are desperate and they are gonna get more dangerous now that their ride left them. Let my friends help. If anyone can bring this to a quick and safe end it's them."

"OK but as soon as we get to the hospital it will be called in. Noway to avoid that two police officers come in shot first call the hospital will make to our commander." the second officer said

"We understand,just give them a chance to get our friend out of there. He put himself in danger to get you out." Amy said

Both officers nodded and the clerk pulled up behind the police car and BA helped load the two men into the car. As the car took off the team looked back at the store. They couldn't see Murdock but knew where he was because both robbers were looking behind the counter.

"Hannibal, Murdock is trying to open the safe, He said something about a pincer movement." Amy told them

"That sounds like a plan to me. Amy get in the van be ready to take off if things get bad." Hannibal said . Amy shook her head knowing better than argue. She climbed in the drivers seat of the van and watched as the guys grabbed their weapons and spread out around the building.

Murdock was pretending to try to open the safe. He was just trying to stall the men till the rest of the team could get him out. He heard a car screech out of the parking lot.

"Dammit those cowards ..they left us here what do we do now." Blue ski mask said

"Relax there is still that van by the pump."Murdock felt the barrel of the gun in his back

"That's yours ain't it?"the shooter asked

"Yea its mine , Now back up off me I can't do anything with you breathing down my back. You want this safe open or not."Murdock need some room to be able to move when the team did come. Instead of backing up the Shooter hit Murdock with the stock of his gun. Murdock fell forward but wasn't knocked out. He sat back up and glared at the man.

"Great now I have to start all over." Murdock turned back to the safe and spun the dials again. While he was turned to look at the robber he glanced up at the mirrors in the corner of the store and saw movement coming down the hall where Amy had been hiding. It was Face. Murdock rebalanced himself on the balls of his feet ready to move when his friends made theirs. Murdock quietly counted the seconds. When he hit five seconds he sprung up out of his crouch and grabbed the riffle the shooter was holding.

The shooter was surprised and almost let go. Blue ski mask turned to run out the door and ended up running into the fist of BA, Who had just stormed in the front door.

Face came around the corner and stuck the barrel of his weapon in the back of the man Murdock was still struggling with. He quickly released his weapon and put his hands up. Hannibal came around the corner at the other side of the store. He had come in the back door. He saw his men had everything under control and placed his weapon over his shoulder and lit a cigar.

"You alright Captain?" He asked

"Sure am Colonel ,How are those troopers?"Murdock asked as he helped Face tie the two robbers together.

Just then the sound of sirens filled the air and they could see lights heading fast towards the store. They all ran to the door and jumped in the waiting van Amy had pulled it right in front of the store and hopped in the back.

The van pulled out to a side road as the police cars pulled in off the main road. They killed the lights and waited to make sure the bad guys were taken away. They saw one of the injured troopers pull in with the clerk. They were glad everyone was fine as the two gunman were loaded up into the back of a car, BA slowly pulled out and drove off.

As they headed down the road they saw the sedan pulled over by two other police cars. Hannibal watched as the van passed them.

"I wonder how they got caught?" Hannibal said

"I had their license plate number and while we in taking care of the two in the store Amy called in their plate number." Face said

"Good Job Face" Hannibal said with a grin

"Thanks Murdock for saving me back there." Amy said

"No thanks needed Aim's" Murdock said as he rubbed the spot he got hit

"Quick thinking Murdock bluffing that you could open the safe." Face said

"It wasn't a bluff Face I did get it open, then after he hit me I relocked it." Murdock said

" No you didn't I saw that safe that's a DR-70009 it takes a particular pattern to get it to open."

"Uh-huh." Murdock said as he picked up his comic book and flash light

"I haven't been able to figure it out yet, are you telling me you did it in under 5 minutes with a guy holding a gun to your back." Face asked not believing his friend

"No Face not 5 Minutes ..it took 3 the other two I just spun the dials to make it look like I was busy."

"This can't be..I'm losing my touch, what am I gonna do now." Face whined

"Don't feel bad Lieutenant We will still let you scam stuff." Hannibal said with a laugh

As the van drove off in the dark everyone was laughing except Face and Hannibal said

"I love it when a plan come together."

Fini


End file.
